


[主贾兹兄弟］无法标记 1

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: ABO设定安德鲁. M. 洛克x 安德鲁. M. 贾兹 （骨科）夏克斯. 利特 x 安德鲁.M. 贾兹 （提及）铃木入间x 阿斯莫德.艾利斯 （背景）洛克，利特，入间：Alpha贾兹，阿兹：Omega没车，只有擦边球*屑老哥出没注意*部分语言粗俗注意





	[主贾兹兄弟］无法标记 1

果然又是这样，放学回家的贾兹烦躁地站在自己房间门口，里面本来整齐的摆设被弄得一塌糊涂，信息素和浊液的气味到处都是，还有股呛人的烟味。

他还要小心不要踩到地上乱扔的使用过的套子。

房间的中心，属于他的床上，混账老哥和一个女人摊着腿睡在那，身上这次连裤衩都没穿，不远处的沙发上还躺着另一个赤裸的女人。

现在连晚上都没到……

贾兹厌恶地看着这几个堕落的大人，下决心将来一定不会变成混蛋老哥这个样子。

贾兹只能在心里默默痛骂老哥，他们家族是实力至上主义，能力不如大哥的贾兹被欺负也没有反抗的余地，只能忍气吞声，像今天这种私人房间都被入侵的事情，也不算少见了。

但他还得去拿书桌里放着的学习资料。

贾兹放轻步子，慢慢地挪动着，不想吵醒这几个麻烦的人。

但事与愿违，在打开书桌抽屉的时候，贾兹还是听到了令他心烦的声音。

“哟，小老弟，放学回来啦。”

洛克不知道何时已经从床上起来，站在了他的身后。这也是洛克强于他的地方，能不被察觉，悄无声息地行动是偷盗里重要的能力。

贾兹一边在心里对能力的差距感到沮丧，一边装作冷静地转过身。

“我拿点东西就走。“

一不小心看到了洛克两腿间垂着的巨物，贾兹飞快地别开了眼。

就不能为未成年的弟弟着想下吗？

好吧，他的人渣大哥才不会考虑他的感受。

似乎是满意于他窘迫的模样，洛克居然又走近了几步，贾兹能清晰地闻到他身上的浓重的酒气和烟味。

“喂，别靠这么近……”

一如既往地无视了他的话，洛克低下头来，在他身上嗅了嗅。

“干什么……“ 贾兹想往后退，但他身后就是书桌，才退了小半步就被挡住了。

“Alpha的气味……“ 洛克低声说着，脸上扯出那让贾兹心烦的坏笑。

“小老弟也长大了呢，这么快就学会找Alpha啦，可别太快怀上崽子啊。“

下流的话语让贾兹脸上立马烧了起来。

”谁会和你一样乱搞！这只是同班同学不小心蹭上的而已!”

他恼怒地吼着。

这应该是利特的气味。

才分化不久的小Alpha 还无法改掉老往他身上蹭的习惯，因为利特很可爱，搂着他撒娇的样子和贾兹心中理想的弟弟太像了，贾兹就总是由着他蹭。

“同学啊……“

洛克突然凑近了贾兹的脖子，过于接近的距离，让信息素浓到连本来不会受到影响的贾兹也感觉难受起来。

“喂，老哥……”

火热的鼻息喷在后颈上，瘙痒的感觉让贾兹想推开洛克的脑袋.

后颈突然传来一阵剧痛。

贾兹惊叫出声，牙齿陷入皮肉的痛感刺激着大脑，让他的身子微微颤动着。

那里是性腺。

“不行，停下，啊……“

脆弱的腺体被Alpha 咬破的疼痛让他惊恐地推着洛克的胸口，但洛克的手臂牢牢地固定着他的身体，让他无法逃离。

“放开，混账，不要……“

他徒劳地推着洛克，甚至用脚去踹洛克的腿，这才感觉到洛克松了口。

终于被放开的贾兹不知所措地捂着后颈，喘息着，身体颤抖。

”你疯了，混蛋，我们不能……“

“别摆着副吓坏的蠢脸了，小老弟，“ 洛克嗤笑了声，“逗逗你而已，兄弟间无法标记的。”

贾兹稍微冷静了下来，然后怒火又充满了胸口，他试图一拳揍到洛克脸上，但还是被轻松躲过了。

洛克后退了几步，脸上还是挂着让人恼怒的坏笑。

“去做你的作业去吧，乖宝宝。“

他说着，走到沙发上摊着腿躺着的女人身边，晃醒了她，然后两人又激烈地拥吻起来。

贾兹气冲冲地跑出了房间，学习资料还没找到，但他宁可面对卡鲁耶格老师的臭脸也不愿意再回到那个房间了。  
―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

“你身上的气味很重。“

正在阅读书籍的阿斯莫德突然对他说。

贾兹一时怀疑自己的耳朵，虽然已经在一个班级很久了，阿斯莫德和其他同学的关系也有所改善，但会被主动搭话还是让贾兹感到惊讶。

“是吗？“ 

昨晚他只能在客厅的沙发上睡，还要听混账老哥和那两个女人弄出的噪音，结果压根没睡多久。因为睡眠严重不足而昏昏沉沉的大脑花了大概一分钟才反应过来，阿斯莫德指的应该是昨天那个混账老哥留下的气味。

“还有这里。“ 阿斯莫德指了指他自己的后颈，贾兹跟着他的动作摸了摸后颈，才发现昨天咬下的齿印还清晰地刻印在皮肤上，早上因为精神不好，他也忘了要把痕迹遮盖起来。

贾兹提了提衣领，勉强把印子挡住了。

“真是的，那个人渣老哥，发什么神经，把我和他带回去的女人搞混了吧……“

话说到一半，贾兹才想起来面前的人和利特他们不同，不是会听他抱怨的对象，而且注重礼仪的阿斯莫德也一定很排斥这种话题。

果不其然，阿斯莫德冷淡的表情上又多了几分厌恶。

怎么办……

贾兹一时尴尬得不知道该怎么收场，却看见阿斯莫德叹了口气。

“虽然有血缘关系的兄弟之间信息素一般不会互相影响，但如果是被咬了腺体这种程度的话，还是会受到影响的。“

贾兹愣住了，怪不得有点身体发热的迹象，他还以为只是没睡好才会身体不舒服。

”等下，那我是马上要进入发……“

贾兹这才惊慌了起来，距离他的发情期还有很长时间，他对此完全没有准备。

阿斯莫德拿起了一边的提包，打开后拿出了一个熟悉的小瓶子，递给贾兹。

”抑制剂，现在喝的话应该还是有效的。“

”太感谢了！“ 来不及细想阿斯莫德突然这么热心帮助他的原因，贾兹迅速地拿过瓶子，把里面的液体喝了下去。

“没什么。“ 阿斯莫德又把注意力转移回了正在阅读的书籍上，让还想再说点什么的贾兹只能又道了声谢，然后走开了。

回去一定要和那个混蛋老哥算账，差点就引发大问题了。

贾兹咬牙切齿地想着。

End


End file.
